


A Tale of Two Theatre Kids

by Asia_Transylvania



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, High School, Jealousy, Love, Musicals, Songs, Sweet, Theater - Freeform, drama club, shared interest, teen, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia_Transylvania/pseuds/Asia_Transylvania
Summary: Sophomore student, Phoenix gets the leading female role in her high school's production of, "Faust." Phoenix meets a fellow junior student named, Winslow, who's serving as the undertstudy for the original set instrumentalist. The two meet by duetting a song together, that has a very special place in both their hearts.
Relationships: Winslow Leach | The Phantom & Phoenix, Winslow Leach | The Phantom/Phoenix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Tale of Two Theatre Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic for Phantom of the Paradise, which i recently watched for the first time, and instantly fell in love with it! But I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. Hopefully I will be able to write more for this soon. :)

“Faust” the musical for two nights only! April 19-20 at 8:00-10:30. 

Some of the signs read, that were posted up on the walls of Webber High School, reminding everyone about the school’s production of the rock musical “Faust.” Which sophomore student Phoenix had the leading female role in, and she couldn’t be any more excited about it. At first, she wasn’t too sure if she was good enough to get any role in the play, let alone the lead! But she did, and Phoenix was so looking forward to opening night. And she couldn’t help but smile proudly each time she saw her named printed on the cast list part of the production posters. 

It was sometime after school when Phoenix and the other Faust cast members were to stay after for the second to last final acting, and dressing rehearsals. Phoenix greeted some of her co-stars as she passed by them, which some responded kindly, but there were others who weren’t too happy that she got the role as the lead female. Phoenix was always known to be the quiet type, but with a strong voice, and a strong passion for singing. She always kept to herself, and never encouraged any of the gossip, or drama that happened within the school walls. But the main reason why some of the girls in their theatre class acted so jealous, and bitter towards her, was because not only did Phoenix get to be the leading lady, but it also meant that she would not only have plenty of scenes with Swan, but would also have to play his love interest. 

Swan was a popular junior boy at their high school. Being brought up from a rich family background, who had a very strong run, and high status in their theatre classes since his freshmen year there. Swan ironically also had a thing for Phoenix, which a lot of girls of course questioned, for they didn’t see her as the, “type that people would want to win or chase after.” Phoenix discovered Swan’s feelings towards her, despite their popularity statuses in school, sometime after she’d found out she had a part in the play. Swan often liked to hit on her by giving her compliments for her singing, or tell her how pretty she looked. Although she didn’t have any feelings for him to give to him in return. Phoenix tried her best to give him the hint that she wasn’t interested by simply telling him, “thank you,” or by trying to completely avoid him after rehearsals. Especially if they’ve just finished an intimate scene together. 

But, unfortunately for Phoenix, Swan had a weird thing for girls who liked to play hard to get. And avoiding him was going to be a lot harder than she thought... 

Phoenix made her way inside one of the shared dressing rooms, there were a few other girls already inside who were fixing their costumes and makeup on, while conversating with each other. They kindly greeted Phoenix when she’d entered the room. Phoenix greeted them back, before sitting her school bag down on one of the chairs, and extracted her song folder that had all of the lyrics to the play in it. She flipped through some of the pages before finally deciding on rehearsing the song, “Old Souls” first. 

Everyone had fifty minutes to ready themselves, and now had at least thirty minutes before rehearsals began. Phoenix, who had just gotten fixed in her costume, which was a beautiful majestic white dress with sheer sleeves, and some silver pearls. As Phoenix made her way out of her dressing room, she noticed that Swan had already arrived to rehearsals. Usually he showed up fashionably late. On purpose... But nope, here he was talking to some very giggly flirtatious girls, and showing off in front of his other male co-stars. Phoenix didn’t want to have to deal with him right now, so she quickly held up her folder to cover her face with it, before turning around and making her way to the backstage area. 

Phoenix made it backstage and away from the crowd, and began to hear what sounded like someone playing the piano on stage. She heard a voice singing along to the smooth melody, but it wasn’t any voice that she’d recognized. 

“I was not myself last night couldn't set things right with apologies or flowers  
Out of place as a cryin' clown who could only frown and the play went on for hours  
And as I lived my role, I swore I'd sell my soul for one love  
Who would stand by me and give me back the gift of laughter  
One love who would stand by me and after making love we'd...” 

Dream a bit of style  
We'd dream a bunch of friends  
Dream each other's smile  
And dream it never ends...” 

Phoenix closed her eyes for a moment, as she took in the sweet sounds of the mysterious singer working their magic on the keys. Phoenix finally decided to see who it was making that sound, peaking her head from behind the curtains. Winslow Leach, a boy with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, wearing thick glasses, and basic clothing. He seemed so plain and average looking, but had all of the true talent and potential to make up for it. 

Phoenix also took notice to the fact that Winslow was playing the title song, “Faust” as he worked his fingers skillfully on the piano keys. And she had to admit that his version sounded a lot better, and far more natural than how Swan sang it. 

“I was not myself last night in the morning light I could see the change was showing  
Like a child who was always poor reaching out for more I could feel the hunger growing  
And as I lost control, I swore I'd sell my soul for one love  
Who would sing my song and fill this emptiness inside me  
One love who would sing my song and lay beside me while we'd... 

Dream a bit of style  
We'd dream a bunch of friends  
Dream each other's smile  
And dream it never ends...” 

Phoenix smiled blissfully as he continued to sing, and it all seemed so strange to her. “Who was this guy? Had he always been a part of theatre classes? And why haven’t I seen him around before?” She thought to herself, and she also assumed that he had to have been a senior, or at least a junior. Winslow seemed so skilled at what he was doing, or maybe he was just that talented. Either way, Phoenix knew that she had to know more about him. 

“All my dreams are lost and I can't sleep  
And sleep alone could ease my mind  
All my tears have dried and I can't weep  
Old emotions may they rest in peace and dream, dream a bunch of friends  
Rest in peace, and dream, dream it never ends...” 

Winslow sang the final words of the song, happily smiling to himself as he did so. Phoenix really wanted to applaud him, but didn’t want disturb him. So instead she just watched him curiously as he reached for the sheet music that he had propped up on the placeholder, before sitting it on top of the piano, and began to play a different song that he knew by heart. Winslow began playing the title song to, “The Phantom of the Opera.” Which is a song made for two people to sing together as a duet. Phoenix gasped when she heard him playing that familiar tune. The Phantom of the Opera was Phoenix’s favorite musical, and how ironic it was that this boy was playing it. The music sounded a bit odd, since the original music is typically played on an organ, but nevertheless, Winslow was making it work. Phoenix couldn’t keep silent anymore, and out of nowhere started singing the first verse to the song, which is sung by the lead female character, Christine in the musical. 

[Phoenix] 

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind…" 

Winslow was startled at first by the sudden female voice that began singing out of nowhere. But to him the voice sounded so beautiful and unique, that he found it difficult to stop playing the instrumental music in the background for whoever was singing along to it. Winslow wanted to turn around to see who it was, but decided that it was best to keep things a mystery, just like in the actual musical itself. And now it was his turn to sing the male verse in the song, which is sung by the Phantom character. 

[Winslow] 

“Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind…" 

Phoenix smiled as she could feel the power of the music in the tone of Winslow’s voice possessing her, they were practically reenacting the scene where the Phantom takes Christine to his lair, together. It made her wish that their school had decided to go with The Phantom of the Opera, rather than the one that they’d already been rehearsing, and working hard for to make happen. Phoenix and Winslow continued to mysteriously play along with each other, as they continued to sing their verses. 

[Phoenix] 

"Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear 

I am the mask you wear...” 

[Winslow] 

“It’s me they hear...” 

[Both] 

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind...” 

Phoenix held her hands over where her heart would be located, after they’d completed a verse together. Winslow’s smiled grew after his voice and Phoenix’s finally consummated together for the song, encouraging him to keep going, and give it his all as if he were performing for an actual live audience. And not just any audience in a school auditorium, someplace like Carnegie Hall, or some other grand theatre. Phoenix emerged herself from behind the curtains, and started walking towards him, but slowly for the anticipation. 

[Winslow] 

"In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery…" 

[Phoenix] 

“Were both in you..” 

[Both] 

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there 

Inside my/your mind...” 

[Winslow] 

“Sing my angel of music...!” 

[Phoenix] 

“He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera...” 

Phoenix started to vocalize her way through to the end of the song, with Winslow encouraging her in character, as she made her way closer and closer towards him. 

[Winslow] 

“Sing!  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel of Music!  
Sing for me...!” 

Winslow commanded, as Phoenix hit the final high note, and finally made her way in front of him, so he could finally see the face that belonged to the beautiful voice. And was indeed met with a face that was just as beautiful as her voice. 

Winslow couldn’t help but stare at her in awe and amazement, as his hands slowly left the piano keys. Phoenix just chuckled from his reaction, both of them not knowing what to say to each other in that moment. It didn’t take long before Winslow finally realized that he’d been staring at her that whole time, and awkwardly turned his head away from her for a moment to get himself together. Clearing his throat, and adjusting his glasses as he did so. 

“Oh! Um... I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to stare... It’s just that I wasn’t expecting... Um... Hi, I'm Winslow. Winslow Leach.” 

Winslow stammered out with an awkward smile, and Phoenix couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. 

“Hi, I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Harper. And I think you have an amazing voice, Winslow.” 

Phoenix smiled and said politely. Winslow couldn’t help but smile, and blush a little at her compliment towards him. 

“Oh, well thank you, Phoenix. And I can say the same to you too, no wonder you got the leading lady role as Gretchen. You definitely deserved it.” 

Winslow complimented back, and now it was Phoenix’s turn to start blushing. 

“Well I'm glad someone thinks so, since not too many people were happy to hear that I got the part as the leading lady.” 

Phoenix said with a hint of sadness in her voice, as she thought about the mean and unnecessary rude things her theatre peers have said to her. 

“Well, forget about them. They’re just jealous of you.” 

Winslow said defensively, and Phoenix just smiled and nodded politely. 

“Thanks, and I've learned to just do me, and not pay any attention to them.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

The two just smiled for a moment, not knowing what else to say to each other as that awkward, and shy tension started to build up again. Until Phoenix finally spoke up. 

“So, Winslow, I didn't know that you were in theatre classes. I mean... I haven’t really seen you around, until now of course.” 

“That’s because I'm sort of the understudy for the person who was originally set to play piano for the play. And since Sebastian, the set piano player couldn’t be here, I stepped in for the job.” 

“And what happened to the last player, Sebastian?” 

“I think they said he got sick with food poisoning... Or something like that at least.” 

Winslow couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Phoenix couldn’t help but do the same. 

“Well, we’re all happy to have you here with us then, Winslow. I know I am.” 

Phoenix said sincerely, with a warm smile spread across her face. Winslow smiled that same genuine smile as he moved his head around slightly, so he could cover some of his hair over his face, to hide the fact that he was blushing pink. 

“And I'm happy to be playing for you all. For you, Phoenix.” 

The two laughed a little at each other’s small yet kind words to each other, before things grew silent and awkward again between the two. 

“Hey, Winslow, I know rehearsals don’t officially start until fifteen more minutes, but would you mind practicing with me for a little while? Just the two of us.” 

Phoenix asked. Despite his nerdy appearance, there was something about him that she found really attractive. Maybe it was his talent, or maybe it was his charm, but all Phoenix knew was that she wanted to spend more time with him. 

Winslow was more than happy, and quick to answer that question. Wanting to spend more time getting to know Phoenix, and to just spend more time with her in general. Just the two of them together. 

“Sure! I would like that very much.” 

Winslow smiled up at her, before gesturing for her to take a seat right next to him at the piano. Phoenix did so, giggling a little like the giddy school girl that she was turning into for him. Winslow gave her a look that asked her if she was ready to begin, which Phoenix just smiled and nodded a yes, before Winslow started playing the instrumental to, “Old Souls.” 

“Our love is an old love baby it's older than all our years  
I have seen in strange young eyes familiar tears  
We're old souls in a new life baby  
They gave us a new life to live and learn  
Some time to touch old friends and still return...” 

As Phoenix sang, and Winslow worked his fingers on the keys, Swan, who had been watching them for quite a while from the backstage curtains, gave them both a menacing stare. More so towards Winslow, who had Phoenix willing singing and interacting with him, two of the things that Swan always failed to do with her. The sight of the two happily making the music come alive together, only made Swan feel increasingly jealous, and annoyed at the two. Swan just knew that he wasn’t going to let some nerdy loner take away his girl, and he planned on doing something about it too. Swan smiled, before silently making his way back to his dressing room, thinking to himself that Phoenix will be his by opening night.


End file.
